Charmbracelet
by The Poison Scream
Summary: [PotC] I get transported into Pirates of the Caribbean, many weird things happen. My ‘sister’ has the same appearance as my best friend. Then Davey Jones kidnaps this ‘sister’. What is happening? Why am I needed? I don’t know… I suppose we’ll find out.


Charmbracelet  
Pirates of the Caribbean

_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (Disney do), I only own a small partion of the plot as I made it up with a few friends of mine (Soul Owners; Raquel, Debbie, Steven, Bobby and Vikki) and I do not own the character of Amy in this Fanfiction (soul owner of Amy is Debbie). The only person I own in this fiction is Raquel. So that I cannot be sued by my best friend Debbie's name is changed in this fan fiction to Amy, seeing as it is one of her favourite names._

I stand by the bus stop beside my bessy best friend Debbie. We've both just finished colleges for another day so there shouldn't be any problem. But there is one problem. We cannot seem to manage to stop our fit of the giggles. I'm nineteen years old. My star sign is Cancer so you should know better than to get on my bad side or I may snap at you with my pincers. I guess that is how I get along so great with Debbie, because she is a Pisces. The only difference between us, apart from appearance, is age. She is seventeen, eighteen in February.

My birthday has just passed. I was born on 13th of October. It was a Friday the day I was born. I fell so lucky to have been born on Friday the thirteenth. Today's date is November 2nd. Nothing significant, it's just a Thursday. One of the days we're in college for six hours. I have my hair half up today. My hair colour is as ebony black as you could imagine, spiked up where the blue clasp held it. Her eyes are bright green, my pale as pale as the moon's coat. I have basic weight for my height, at five foot seven I'm taller than what Debbie is.

We had promised to meet Steven, Bobby and Vikki on the bus today right after college. The problem was we were sick and tired of Bobby and Vikki's attempt of being all over each other. It was working as they only did it to freak us out. My hand trails to my black trousers. I have quite the unique clothing on today. My trousers, a black top underneath a dark green poncho type thing. Don't dare ask me what its truly called for I do not really know. What I can tell you though, is my belt is giving me some pain as its quite tight around my middle. My favourite leather boots are also quite the pain on cobbled flooring.

"I don't understand you at times, Raquel." She spoke to me. Debbie that is, the one who has dark brown hair framing her face. Debbie's hair isn't long but it isn't short either. I remember she got it cut to look like Yuffie's from Final Fantasy XII, only now it's grown longer and filled out more. She has the most beautiful eyes though, has Debbie. Her skin colour is just a slightly touch darker than mine. She is smaller than me but then again having such a petite figure it all works out for the best. Debbie is beautiful but many times she has told me that it is not true. I don't understand her at times.

The number 11 is our bus. I do not know the exact time but this bus comes every twenty minutes so even if we have missed it we can get the next one. I wait for the bus not giving a reply to Debx's sentence. Yes Debx is the nickname I helped her come up with. It's pronounced like Debs but she added the individuality. She gained this last letter after first seeing _Xelha's_ name in _Baten Kaitos_ the video game. She loved Xelha's name and decided to adopt part of the pronunciation for her nickname.

When the bus finally arrives, it comes to a halt in front of us. I leave way for Debx to enter first. She does so then I follow. £1.20 a bus fare, its terrible I say. But as I grumble I place it down on the tray in exact change. I continue my walk sitting down beside Debx at the back where the teenagers usually sit. I have my arm laid across the back. I have to shake my head as I study Debx's clothing style today. I swear that girl changes her look every day. She is today clad in a loose fitting black top which has a hint of white here and there and three white buttons down the front. Her trousers are as black as my own and she wears black tiny working shoes. She arches one of her brown eyebrows and I look away.

"You look different." It takes no time for me to realise that Steven is talking to me. Let's see, dark skin, Afro and bright brown eyes. Nope couldn't be anyone other than our Steven. You could say _Ashley _from _X-Factor_ but even Ashley couldn't have Steven's cute little freckles on his cheeks before trying to pull of Steven's wacky smile. As always Steven manages to notice what Debx wears and not I it doesn't matter as I look away out of the window. There wasn't much to it, honestly. Debx smiled softly to him before asking herself in a voice, which in some way resembles _Kirsten Dunst_. Even more like Kirsten when she speaks in an American accent. Don't ask her to do it, she'll never stop and it will annoy the hell out of you.

If you haven't guessed we also have very different tastes in movies. I love anything with violence where Debx loves such things like _Elizabethtown_, _Pirates of the Caribbean_, _Troy_ and _The Calcium Kid_. Oh wait, I could be wrong again. Debx loves anything with _Orlando Bloom_. Remembering rightly I do like Troy and Pirates of the Caribbean myself. Yet one thing we both go mad on is _Lord of the Rings_. She has a crazy obsession with _Legolas_ where I myself love _Pippin_ to death. Give me the slogan 'Hug a Hobbit' any day when Pippin is around. Its funny we're not like friends, we're like sisters. Yet it is quite easy to get along with Debx.

"Have you seen, Vikki or Rob?" Okay yes you maybe wondering, Rob? She meant Bobby. Victoria and Robert are their full names but they are nicknamed to Vikki and Bobby by us. As Steven shakes his head I give a sort of snort. There is no way in hell that this could be happening. Yet again we had only gone past Bobby's stop the two could be together again and waiting for us by Vikki's stop. There was a party going on in my house. That was where we were heading to tonight. It was strange as it was the first time I had really gotten Debx to come. She was either having to baby sit her brother or buys with homework. Yet it was understandable. Soon we're still moving towards Vikki's stop. We look out of the window and the two are standing there.

Once we are all on the bus we scatter to sit on our own in different sections of the bus. In the front, the seat across from the side window sat Bobby. He was a light skinned eighteen years old, the same age as Steven, and he had very light blue eyes. He wore a simple black and white t-shirt with blue jeans. Sitting up the back, the right-handed seat was Vikki. A very tanned sixteen year old, the youngest out of us all, with long golden brown hair in tight curls wearing a spaghetti strapped light blue top and a white cheer leaders skirt. Yes she was a cheerleader at her school. As you may tell, apart from Debx and me we are all very different.

Debx was sitting in the left side of the seat with Steven half way down to the right. I finally take my seat in the left side two rows down from him. Don't ask why we do this. It's just a ritual. I cross my legs and switch on my MP3 player. I'm not the only one who is listening to theirs right now, my music twin Debx is listening to hers too. We have all the same type of music on it. The one band we both adore and have on it is _My Chemical Romance_ and at least I'm not obsessed with _Mikey Way_ like she is. Well fine, so I admit I have a thing for _Ray Toro_ but no that doesn't mean I'll go out with Steven just because they both have an Afro.

It isn't long until we nearly reach our stop. We go past one corner near the _Stenhousemuir_ shopping centre then down towards the _Dobby Hall_. I live near there. We didn't expect what was to happen next. It suddenly went dark for three thirty in the afternoon. The only thing I noticed was that a vortex of yellow was forming in the middle of the bus. We all looked amazed wondering how no one else could see this thing as other passengers were acting as if everything was normal. I watch Bobby wondering what we were going to do. It isn't long until he is pulled into the vortex like metal to a magnet. I hear Vikki's shriek as this is done and soon I watch as she is pulled down too. The colour of the vortex changes once more from green to pink where Debx is pulled into it. It changes to red when Steven is pulled in.

Finally I watched transfixed as it turns to a very pale lilac colour. Curses it's done the same to all of us, turned into our favourite colours. I'm drawn to it as I struggle to keep my feet. It's no use; I'm pulled straight into it. My eyes close as I struggle. I cannot seem to focus properly. I'm pretty sure I screamed but that's all I can remember before being thrown into complete darkness. It isn't long until I hear my name being called in a familiar yet not familiar voice. It calls repeatedly and quite prim and properly:

'_Raquel… Raquel…' _My eyes open as I look around the magnificently wall papered room. There was a sense of royalty around before my eyes find the source of the voice. Debx? She definitely looked like Debx or well the hair was a little longer, around her elbows. But that was Debx, wasn't it?

"Debbie?" I called out instantly to receive a strange look. She shook her head, her light blue ribbon dancing around. She had gone too far with that type of clothing. She looked very proper. Well Debx always wanted to be a princess. She must have got her wish. Or had I just met her long lost twin sister? 

"My sister, I think you've been asleep too long." She spoke with a higher-class accent. "It's me. Remember? Amy." Amy? Oh I get it. _Amy March, _Debx always went overboard with her outfits. This must have been her _Little Women _period. That was her favourite movie. See what I meant about her being like Kirsten Dunst. She had played Amy in Little Women… but Debx's favourite version of the 1949 version with _Elizabeth Taylor_. I'm confused.

I get up and look out of the window. I recall my surroundings but not as my home near the Dobby Hall. I have a feeling I'm not in my dimension any longer. This was not Scotland. This was indeed _Port Royale_ the same way I remember it from _Dead Man's Chest._ Just what was going on? It was then that I recalled something on this 'Amy's' wrist, a Charmbracelet of light blue. That was the exact same one that Debx had been given as an heirloom. It had been past down in the generations. Debx was given it by her grandmother. Was it possible? Was this 'Amy' a different relative of Debx? Was Debx this 'Amy's' descendant? It cannot be possible. Pirates of the Caribbean, it was a movie. I have to be dreaming, I just have to be.


End file.
